


Рыжий в моей постели

by Marina_ri



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5.12 spoilers, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_ri/pseuds/Marina_ri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После 5.12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рыжий в моей постели

***  
Первый раз за это дерьмовейшее лето Микки находит Йена в своей постели, когда возвращается утром после неудачной попытки сбыть списанное полицейское табельное оружие банде ниггеров из Инглвуд. Хероватая была идейка, и район — отстойнее в Чикаго не сыскать. 

Микки пинком открывает дверь в комнату, на ходу заматывая кухонным полотенцем предплечье, из которого хлещет кровь от пореза о разбившееся вдребезги лобовое, и видит рыжую макушку, торчащую из одеял. 

Йен спит, обхватив руками подушку Микки и уткнувшись в нее лицом. Его волосы отросли и теперь закрывают сзади середину шеи. На щеках искрит в свете фонаря из окна разноцветная пыль… как ее… пудра. Для работы. Для клуба. Значит, Галлагер вернулся в «Феечку». Ну и кого тут, блядь, это колышет? 

В крови еще киснет адреналин, и веселая злость откатывает, уступая место настоящему раздражению и глухой тоске. Так, наверное, себя ощущают завязавшие нарики, когда им суют под нос дозу. Да в жопу философию!

Микки замахивается и хлещет окровавленным полотенцем прямо по лохматой башке, по спутанным от геля волосам. 

— Ты чего, блядь, тут разлегся, Галлагер? 

Йен начинает копошиться в кровати, переворачивается на спину и просыпается. Микки приподнимает бровь в ожидании ответа. Йен мутно моргает несколько раз и узнает его — широко распахивает свои долбаные зеленющие глаза, а потом щурится, как будто Микки ему тут лампой в рожу светит. А потом он улыбается, так, блядь, счастливо и красиво, что Микки хочется запихнуть себе в глотку ебучее полотенце и, нахер, задохнуться совсем. 

— Да ебаный ж стыд, ты че, перепутал мою спальню с ночлежкой? — уточнят он, потому что пауза затягивается. 

Йен удивленно оглядывает комнату и погасает, как выключили. Его глаза краснеют по самой кромке слипшихся со сна ржавых ресниц, и взгляд приобретает то тоскливое отстраненное выражение, с которым он… когда он… Короче, пусть пиздует, вот что.

— Извини, — хрипит он и заторможенно выбирается из постели. — Ошибся. С дозой. В смысле лекарств. И вообще. Ошибся. 

Ниже пояса он голый, и Микки приходится ждать, наверное, целую вечность, пока Йен ищет под кроватью свои трусы, джинсы и серебристую майку. Ну точняк, прям из клуба нарисовался. Микки сваливает на кухню, чтобы не тянуться взглядом к веснушкам на белой заднице. На хую у Галлагера тоже веснушки, и Микки льет в глотку пиво банку за банкой, чтобы смыть так не в кассу возникший во рту вкус его члена. 

Когда за Йеном закрывается дверь, Микки орет на весь дом: 

— Сучары, кто пустил сюда Галлагера?!

Заспанный Игги выползает на кухню в розовых гавайских шортах из тех, что нашлись в ворованных чемоданах спятившего Йена, и вяло машет рукой:

— Ну я пустил. Это же твой Галлагер. 

Микки швыряет ему в голову смятую банку из-под пива. 

Утром он ловит у калитки Фиону и добрых пятнадцать минут орет на нее, чтобы следила за колесами брата. 

«Твой Галлагер». Ой, да в пизду оно все. Надо добить тему со списанными пушками, и пусть ебучие черножопые выполняют уже договор! 

***  
Второй раз случается недели через три, когда Микки трахает самую жирную из Светланиных подружек-членососок. Бабу зовут то ли Лаша, то ли Таша, ее обвисшие сиськи болтаются и шлепают по животу при каждом толчке, и кончить абсолютно невозможно, тем более, что зад у шлюхи растянут примерно как манда. 

Микки не знает, как давно во время ебли он начинает ощущать больничный запах психушки, но теперь эта срань постоянно с ним, в голове. Может, все не так, и это вовсе не Йен болен? Может, Микки давно и прочно съехал с катушек, и теперь его размягченные мозги мотыляются ненужным хламом в черепной коробке, а сам он лежит на полу в комнате с мягкими стенами и пускает слюну? Это все чикагская потная жара, мать ее, ни вдохнуть, ни спустить. 

Йен врывается в комнату, до боли знакомо-взвинченный, одетый в белую рубашку и долбаные костюмные брюки, и Микки даже не сразу въезжает, что происходит, продолжая натягивать на себя Лашу-Ташу, которая, похоже, закемарила в процессе. 

Йен не обращает на Микки никакого внимания, просто лезет в постель, отпихивает от Микки шлюху и начинает рыться у него под подушками, в пододеяльнике, стаскивает наволочку, тянет на себя простыню, маниакально блестя глазами и что-то бормоча под нос. 

Микки шлепает Ташу-Лашу по заду и указывает ей на дверь.

— Але, Йен! Мне вызывать подкрепление? Или сам объяснишься? Ты че, блядь, потерял тут?  
— Часы! — сообщает Йен, разворачиваясь к Микки, и хватает его за плечи горячими-горячими ладонями. — Здесь где-то мои часы.  
— Не, — качает головой Микки. — Ни хуя. Никаких часов. 

Йен смеется, запрокинув голову, как будто Микки какой-то пиздатый комик. И поясняет, как маленькому: 

— Часы, Мик.  
— Ты мне еблю испортил, — тупо сообщает Микки. Он нихрена не знает о часах, а Йен так близко, так блядски близко, что видно каждую темную веснушку на нижних веках возле острых ресниц. 

Йен опускает взгляд и смотрит на член Микки. И судорожно облизывает губы, лижет быстро-быстро нижнюю, его кончик языка гипнотизирует. Микки такой пустой внутри и такой возбужденный, что выть охота. Ладони чешутся, так надо воткнуть рыжему в зубы кулак, и Микки уже сгибает пальцы, когда Йен его, наконец, отпускает. 

— Точно! — вопит он, плюхается животом поперек матраса и вытаскивает из-под кровати золотистые «Фортис».  
— Ты у меня тут схрон устроил, что ли? — охреневает Микки, но Йен не отвечает, устраиваясь на кровати, подогнув под себя ногу, и деловито застегивая пряжку. 

Он вскакивает, поправляет зализанные назад волосы, одергивает манжет и спрашивает, лыбясь во все целые зубы:

— Как я выгляжу? Пожелай мне удачи, Мик. И тебе… Это… отлично доебстись!

Микки провожает его взглядом и лезет под кровать. Там ничего, кроме пыли, обрывков от упаковок гондонов и детской пищалки. 

Светлана гладит белье на кухне и на долбаном русском поет что-то Евгению. Сын крепко держит бутылочку с какой-то оранжевой жижей и умудряется одновременно глотать и улыбаться. 

— Не пускай его больше, — велит Микки, вытирая большим пальцем грязный подбородок Евгения. 

Сучка-жена только хмыкает и орет на весь дом: 

— Даша! Дотрахай моего мужа, он сейчас быстро спустит.

Микки надевает штаны и валит в «Алиби». Кевин может знать, во что опять вляпался Йен, и если достаточно долго молчать и пить шот за шотом, он расколется сам.

***  
В третий раз Йен просто приходит. Мнется на крыльце и выглядит не вялой рыбой и не заводным ебучим кроликом с энерджайзером в жопе, а обычным совсем, привычным Йеном. Только смущенным и страшно уставшим. 

— Можно у тебя перекантоваться ночь? Фиона устроила вечеринку, а у меня башка… Фух. Просто раскалывается. 

Он трет лоб, и Микки зачем-то выглядывает на улицу. Музыка из дома Галлагеров ебашит на весь район. Мудаки ирландские, вообще посрать на брата?! 

В комнате Йен осторожно садится на край кровати, как будто впервые приминает ее задницей, и начинает рыться в карманах. Капсула из одной оранжевой банки, две из другой, мелкие шарики из третьей. Он заглатывает колеса не запивая, но Микки все равно приносит ему стакан воды.

Йен улыбается благодарно и осторожно ложится на край матраса. И засыпает почти сразу, мучительно сдвинув во сне брови. Его теплый запах сейчас какой-то разбавленный, и Микки приходится улечься рядом и воткнуться носом Йену в шею, чтобы ощутить его сильнее. 

Евгений плачет в глубине дома, плачет долго, и Микки плетется в бывшую комнату Мэнди, где живут теперь жена с сыном. Светлана ушла в ночь отрабатывать тройничок с Кевом и Ви для их веб-шоу. Хер проссышь, как там у них все устроено, поскольку Кев вот, к примеру, уверяет всех заинтересованных, что они с Ви друг другу не изменяют. Да посрать, кто там как зарабатывает, вот только Ев без матери никогда, блядь, нормально не спит.

Микки вырубается в кресле, пока укачивает сына, а утром обнаруживает пустую постель и на подушке… розу. Ебаную розу с шипами и жирными красными лепестками. 

Микки сует розу Лаше-Таше, заставляет Игги одеться прилично и под видом обеспокоенного соседа едет в Роджерс-Парк утешать обворованных ниггерами толстосумов, чтобы узнать обо всех чудесных способах защиты их дома, прежде чем дочистить то, что проглядели черномазые. 

Йен с его новыми знакомствами, эстетскими замашками и белыми рубашками был бы в афере как нельзя кстати, но Микки надо бы каждое утро давать себе молотком по башке, чтоб подобные мысли высыпались оттуда, как жженый порох. 

***  
— В какой момент мой дом опять превратился в прибежище шлюх? Кто на этот раз впустил Галлагера, пиздоебы?! — орет Микки, не стесняясь Йена, когда в очередной раз обнаруживает того, закутавшегося в одеяло и тыкающего пальцем в виртуальную клавиатуру какого-то раздолбанного планшета с трещиной на корпусе. 

Конечно, ему никто не отвечает. 

Йен отвлекается от своего важного занятия и ухмыляется, как всегда, когда знает, что Микки сделает, как он просит, как ему нужно, как он там нафантазировал в своей рыжей безумной голове. 

— Добрый вечер, — церемонно вещает Йен, и Микки срывается:  
— На хуй пошел, а не добрый вечер! Чего тебе надо, Галлагер? Может, ты для разнообразия начнешь звонить или писать, прежде чем вваливаться сюда как к себе домой?! Ты уже все сказал, не? Иди играй в игры со своей долбанутой семейкой, с папиками, со спермохлебами в «Феечке», с врачами, со всеми, кто пытается тебе помочь, но меня уже оставь, пожалуйста, в покое!

Йен слушает не моргая, только удобнее устраивается под покрывалом. Он нарвется, вот сейчас — точно. 

— Извини, Мик. Не хотел тебя морочить, — говорит он, склоняя голову к плечу. 

На нем зеленая майка, и вопреки желанию Микки видит четкую картинку под веками: изломанное тело на снегу, ярко-рыжие волосы на белом. Сука. Блядь. Блядь!

— Йен. Уходи, — Микки приходилось облегчать фуры, набитые плазмами, музыкальными центрами и другой тяжеленной электроникой, и сейчас он чувствует себя так, будто разгрузил в одиночку как минимум три.  
— Конечно. Ладно. Я только хотел тебя поблагодарить. Ты убил на меня массу времени, переживал, мотался в психушку, и на базу, и… и вообще. А я так и не сказал тебе спасибо.  
— Спасибо, значит… Ну че, сказал? Теперь пиздуй. Я чую, когда мне взъебывают мозг, и ты, сука, именно этим и занимаешься. Ты нахуя мне розу оставил? Это что за криминальное послание?

Йен усмехается и начинает очень медленно выбираться из постели — лениво откладывает планшет на край матраса, высвобождает из-под одеяла одну ногу, потом другую. Будто каждое его движение — это охуеть какая важная работа. 

— Ты дубина, Микки. Криминальное послание? Я что, подложил тебе под подушку отрезанный палец твоего кузена? Это было в счет свидания.  
— А. Ну супер. 

Да что ж за дерьмо?!

Йен горько кривит губы и спрашивает, утыкаясь взглядом в свои голые стопы: 

— Чего, веду себя как псих?  
— Да хуй бы там. Ничего подобного. Ты очень даже однозначно себя ведешь. Хочешь вернуться? 

Он должен встать, толкнуть спиной в шкаф, развернуть за плечо и выебать так жестко, чтобы Микки потом еще неделю ощущал в жопе его здоровенный веснушчатый хуй. Он обязан, просто, блядь, обязан, потому что Микки больше не может так сильно скучать, это как в сердце воткнуть отбитое горлышко бутылки и ходить так всю весну и лето. 

Йен молча забирает планшет, ботинки с носками и вот так, босиком, уходит на улицу. 

***  
В очередной раз Галлагер оказывается в постели Микки в варианте смс.

Телефон валяется на подушке, и Микки просыпается от сообщения:

«могу вернуть долг. могу сосать тебе в любое время, когда скажешь. без обязательств».

Микки стонет в голос и трясущимися пальцами набирает:

«себе отсоси».

Еще через пару дней он пишет блядскому Галлагеру: 

«сейчас». 

Галлагер приезжает на бежево-золотистом Линкольне, паркуется под автострадой напротив дома Микки, и даже интересно будет проверить, как скоро ребятки с района разуют такую шикарную детку. На Йене костюм без галстука, а если продать его белую рубашку, Светлана год сможет покупать Еву памперсы. 

— Гоняешь тачки? — уточняет Микки, пропуская Йена в дом.  
— Не. Приятель одолжил, — Йен говорит и на ходу стягивает с широких плеч пиджак, расстегивает рубашку. Ебаться, что ль, собрался? — Был на презентации в Уикер-Парке, сложилось удачно одно дельце.  
— Одно дельце? И как же тебя отпустили твои очередные выдроченные приятели из модного района?

Микки останавливает Йена, когда тот берется за брючный ремень. Качает головой и усаживается на кровать, раздвинув колени. Он указывает большим пальцем вниз, на свой член, и говорит:

— Тебе сюда.

Йен улыбается чуть нервно и облизывает губы. Не показушно, а дерганно — так, словно это у него первый, блядь, минет. 

— Сказал им, что срочно должен отсосать моему… Да. Что меня ждут. Тачка застрахована. Если от нее чего останется, можешь потом подрезать. Я знаю парня, кому Фионин Джимми сбывал таких красоток.  
— Тогда тебе следует поторопиться, — резонно замечает Микки, и, когда Йен опускается на колени, с силой давит на его макушку. От того, как ладонь сминает жесткие рыжие волосы, по всему телу начинают бегать блядские мурашки.

Микки прикидывает, насколько быстро и бессвязно звучала речь Йена, пока тот расстегивает ему ширинку. Да вроде все норма… ах!

Об этом они не договаривались. 

Йен сплевывает на пальцы и одновременно засаживает Микки сразу три. И туго надевается ртом. Он почти не двигает головой, только распластывает по члену снизу язык, плотно сжимает губы и долбится пальцами в задницу резко, четко, неумолимо. От этого отбойного движения изнутри член тоже дергается вверх-вниз во рту Йена, и это так охуенно, что Микки всаживает кулак в матрас, лишь бы не выть в голос от жгучего кайфа. Чертов Галлагер всегда умудряется удивить, с самого первого траха. 

Пальцев становится мучительно мало, Микки сжимается на них, дергается, ему надо больше, блядь, гораздо больше, но если он сейчас попросит — придется выделить себе пару недель на запой, чтобы забыть, какое он слабое мудло. 

Йен меняет тактику. Он ввинчивает в Микки четвертый, и каким-то образом умудряется согнуть пальцы, гладит изнутри, дразнит. Зато его рот теперь работает как надо, тугой, скользкий, горячий, влажный рот. Микки качается на пальцах и давит, давит на макушку, рвется в горло. Он знает, что Йен обожает, когда так, когда Микки не церемонится, и пусть у него потом на глазах рефлекторные слезы, но ему нравится давиться членом, нравится хвастаться, как глубоко он может взять, рыжая сука! 

Свободную руку Йен ведет вверх сначала по бедру Микки, потом по животу и по груди: любит дразнить пальцами соски, прищемлять до боли и отпускать резко, оставляя ощущение ожога, которое всегда сталкивает Микки в оргазм. Но сейчас Микки даже не расстегнул рубашку, и Йен оставляет ладонь чуть выше и левее солнечного сплетения. Просто держит, сука, свою горячую широкую ладонь возле сердца, и Микки ничего не может от него скрыть. Кажется, что злоебучее сердце сейчас просто выломается из груди и упадет Галлагеру на колени. 

Йен проворачивает пальцы, он такой настырный, что Микки не удивится, если Йен попытается насухую засунуть в него кулак. Самый пиздец в том, что он и спорить не станет.

От одной картинки — кулак Йена с острыми костяшками в собственной заднице — Микки кончает, сотрясаясь всем телом и прижимая ладонью ладонь Йена к сердцу. 

Вот. Вот поэтому его и не надо пускать сюда. Блядь. Блядь! Микки хочет затащить Йена в постель, обхватить руками и ногами, ткнуться в его шею и ощущать его всем телом, прилипнуть пластырем и не отпускать. 

Йен перекатывается на пятках, отстраняясь, падает на задницу и, задыхаясь, вытирает пальцем каплю спермы, текущую по подбородку. Микки смотрит во все глаза, впитывает картинку. 

Между ног у Йена нехеровый такой бугор, и он, все еще ровняя дыхание, смущенно улыбается и накрывает ладонью ширинку. 

— А дальше сам, — пожимает плечами Микки. — Все почестноку. 

Йен одновременно гаснет и злится. Он хмыкает пренебрежительно, расстегивает молнию на брюках и достает член. Микки разваливается на кровати, не заправляясь, и смотрит, как Галлагер перед ним яростно надрачивает, не спуская глаз с его лица, даже не глядя ниже.  
Микки чувствует, как к щекам приливает кровь, когда понимает, что Йен собирается кончить, глядя ему в глаза. 

— Мик… Микки… Мик! — выстанывает Йен, и только когда его кроет оргазмом, он закрывает глаза, высоко приподнимается на коленях и вытягивается вверх, изливаясь долго и густо. 

Микки жалеет, что у него нет под рукой телефона с камерой. Он бы успел. Он бы заснял, как чертов Галлагер пачкает ему спермой ковер и мелко дрожит в откате от оргазма. Его грудь розовеет в распахнутой рубашке, губы темнеют, как обычно, и он обмякает весь, неловко держа на весу испачканную руку. 

— Ну и грязнуля ты, Галлагер! — вырывается у Микки, и Йен стаскивает с плеч рубашку, комкает ее и вытирает ею свою сперму с пола. 

Он уходит, нацепив на голое тело пиджак и швырнув Микки ключи от Линкольна, и уже на крыльце сообщает как бы между прочим: 

— Продал идею одной стратегии-стрелялки ребятам-игровикам. Лип подкинул контакты через свою профессоршу. Интересный народ.

Микки давит улыбку, давит, но не справляется, и все же расплывется во весь рот:

— Бля, да ты крутой, Галлагер! Глядишь, станешь очередным Джобсом, если так пойдет.

Йен чешет голое плечо под пиджаком и спрашивает, склоняя голову: 

— Ты веришь? В меня? Ты поверь только, и я стану.

На этой фразе из какого-нибудь патриотически-сопливого фильма для малолетних дебилов-смертников он эффектно уходит в темноту. 

Ебаный чертов позер Йен Галлагер! 

***  
Спустя неделю Микки собирается вызвать Йена на отсос, но с удивлением обнаруживает в отправленных: 

«я в тебя верю Йен».

Через пару часов Йен забирается в его спальню через окно с диким грохотом и сворачивает с подоконника кипу журналов, игрушечный пластмассовый грузовик и жестяную коробку с гайками. 

Стоит ли говорить, что он направляется прямиком к постели Микки? И замирает, едва касается коленями матраса. 

— Я хочу вернуться, Микки, — говорит он. 

Микки сидит и тупо хлопает глазами, потому что — ебать-копать! Он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что нужно сказать.

— Но я не вернусь. 

А так даже легче, че. Как всегда — ебучие качели имени Йена Галлагера. Эта хуйня хотя бы привычная. 

— Я не хочу пить таблетки. Я не хочу быть овощем. Лучше депрессия, лучше… что угодно. Но когда я в норме… или когда я… Ты знаешь. Когда меня прет. Я все могу. Блядь, Микки, я тогда ебаный бог! Они предложили мне за одну из кипы дурацких идей к компьютерной игрушке такие бабки, что я мог бы тут купить дом!  
— Привет, Галлагер, у тебя мания величия, — тупо сообщает Микки. Он опять потерял всякое понимание происходящего.  
— У меня много маний. И я хочу держать под контролем самые опасные. Я не знаю, сколько буду искать дозировку. И можно ли ее найти. Я только знаю — никакого лития. Литий не дает мне любить тебя, Мик. 

Ну, Микки не уверен точно, стоило ли Йену вытаскивать из его сердца то самое горлышко от бутылки, потому что теперь он, по ощущением, тупо истекает кровью. 

— Есть один чувак, он вылечил свою биполярку электрошоком. Электрический мальчик. Погугли. Я готов на это. Но не на литий.  
— Ты что-то предлагаешь? Я не врубаюсь, Йен. Это ты у нас нынче ебучий гений.  
— Я ебучий больной, Мик. Но это я. Дождешься? 

Микки привстает на матрасе, хватает Йена за ремень и насильно затаскивает его в свою постель, валит на спину и запускает ладони ему под футболку. У Йена покрасневшие белки, и глаза бегают быстро-быстро. Он ждет ответа. 

— Ну конечно, дождусь, — отвечает Микки. 

А что, он хотел бы других вариантов? 

Да хуй бы там.

Не хотел. 

***  
— Значит так, Милкович, — говорит Дэбби Галлагер, открывая пинком дверь в спальню Микки и затаскивая внутрь черный мусорный пакет, набитый каким-то барахлом. — Только попробуй позволить Терри убить… или… нанести любой вред моему брату или тебе самому, и тогда мой другой брат напустит на вас черную банду. «Сутенеры четырех углов». Слыхал?  
— Брат? Какой брат? Который брат? Зайка, с хуя ли ты пиздишь про Терри?! Эй!

Дэбби оставляет пакет у окна и выходит из комнаты. В дверях она притормаживает, изображает двумя пальцами жест «я слежу за тобой, глаза в глаза, сука!» и сваливает окончательно. Микки осторожно раскрывает пакет и видит сверху на куче шмотья зеленую футболку Йена. 

В квартире шум, и только Микки собирается пойти уже и выяснить, что, блядь, опять стряслось с Галлагерами в эту невъебенно холодную ноябрьскую ночь, как на пороге рисуется Фиона. Лиам крепко держится за длинный шнурок, болтающийся на ее парке. 

— О, ты здесь, отлично! — с ненастоящей радостью сообщает Фиона, как ни в чем не бывало прется вместе с Лиамом к окну, вытряхивает гайки из жестяной коробки горкой на подоконник и начинает выгружать в нее из карманов оранжевые пузырьки. — Я написала тебе инструкцию, прилепила к каждой баночке. Здесь от разных фаз, Антидепрессанты, антипсихотики, вот это от паранойи, вот это поддерживающие витамины, здесь литий — рецепт еще Моники, он тоже литий не пьет, да пусть будет у тебя, на всякий случай. Ну, ты разберешься. Он и сам разбирается, знаешь. Но ты прочти инструкцию. 

— Что с ним? Что за блядский шухер? Что вы творите, ебанутое семейство?!  
— С ним… Ничего. Он ничего. Лип!  
— Лип?! Вы и Фрэнка, может, сюда приволокли?  
— Идем мы! — отзывается из коридора очередной Галлагер. 

Стоп. Мы?

Микки отпихивает Фиону и, едва не споткнувшись о Лиама, вылетает в коридор. Там Дэбби, а еще — Лип Галлагер, и он, и с ним…

— Йен… 

Лип крепко держит за плечи Йена, укутанного в покрывало, и, похоже, антидепрессанты с подоконника будут как нельзя кстати. 

— Плохая фаза, Мик. Извини, — улыбается Йен обметанными губами, и Лип отходит в сторону, позволяя Микки поймать своего невозможного рыжего. 

— Ты в курсе, что Терри выходит из тюрьмы? — спрашивает Лип, и Микки натурально ощущает булыжник, прилетающий ему в голову. Он не знал. Братья Терри ничего не сообщали.  
— Да ептыть, конечно, в курсе, — пожимает он плечом и гладит, гладит Йена по спутавшимся взлохмаченным волосам.  
— Карл написал нам из колонии, — добавляет Лип.  
— А он как проссал? Разные ж тюрьмы.  
— Карл теперь в банде! — гордо сообщает Дэбби и берет на руки Лиама. — У него все схвачено.  
— Схвачено-расхуячено, — бормочет Микки. 

Слишком много блядских Галлагеров вокруг. Надо поговорить с Йеном. Наедине. 

— Он встал, Микки. Сам, — говорит Фиона, говорит так, будто Йена тут и нет вовсе, блядь! Да вот же он, прямо перед ними! — Когда он услышал, что возвращается Терри, Йен встал с постели сам.  
— Так, слушайте, а ну-ка валите все отсюда нахуй! Можно Йен сам уже за себя скажет? 

Микки тащит безвольного Йена в постель, но рыжий цепляется за шею, за плечи, не желает ложиться. 

— Подожди, Мик… Стой. Я хочу сказать… Ты выйдешь за меня?  
— А?

В голове у Микки пищит зуммер на одной ноте, пищит, блядь, и пищит, хоть в башку стреляй. 

— Он предложение тебе делает, кретин! — орет Дэбби Галлагер.  
— Тшш, сестренка, не мешай им! — шикает Фиона. 

Йен выпрастывает из-под одеяла холодную руку и протягивает Микки кольцо — обычное серебряное кольцо без рисунков и надписей. 

— Оу-у-у! — на два голоса тянут сестры Йена где-то за спиной.  
— Лип, уведи этих дур, а? — просит Микки, не оборачиваясь. Он не может оторвать взгляда от прозрачно-зеленых глаз Йена, затянутых дымкой этой самой злоебучей плохой фазы.  
— Ну ты сначала ответь моему брату, Милкович, — отзывается Лип. — Мы все тут в нетерпении.  
— Я хотел раньше. Давно уже. Но мы решили ждать, — с трудом шевеля губами, шепчет Йен.  
— Это ты решил, — на автомате огрызается Микки. 

Йен только вздыхает и опускает голову. 

— Ты не въехал, Милкович, — зачем-то продолжает вещать Лип. —. Из депрессии просто так не вылезают. А он вылез. Он пришел защищать тебя от Терри. Он пришел жениться на тебе. Ответь на предложение как надо, чувак.  
— В болезни и здравии, — шепчет Йен. 

Микки надевает пальцами Йена себе кольцо на левую руку и целует его так, как будто в комнате никого, кроме них. 

Когда Микки отрывается от губ Йена, рядом и правда никого. Дверь прикрыта, и в доме такая тишина, что аж звенит. 

Йен оседает на постель, ложится на бок, и Микки толкает его на другой край матраса, устраивается напротив, лицом к лицу. Глаза щиплет, и хочется орать на весь квартал и расстреливать в воздух обойму за обоймой. 

— Мы закроем Терри пожизненно, — улыбается Йен и с трудом поднимает руку, гладит Микки по шее ледяными пальцами. — У меня есть план. 

— Знаешь, Галлагер, ваши семейные планы вечно кому-то выходят боком. Может, сработает лучше, если ты возьмешь мою фамилию?

Йен продолжает улыбаться, и Микки глючится, что по его радужке расходятся искристые лучи.

— Мы это обсудим, Мик. Обязательно обсудим. 

Сейчас Микки чувствует себя гребаным супергероем, бессмертным, блядь, и неуязвимым. Галлагер в его постели — на самом правильном месте, и значит, все будет заебись.


End file.
